Her first game
by I'mME-4ever
Summary: My OC is new at Raimon and when something unexpected happens she must play her first offical game. How does it go? (I didn't write the game, but the thing that happen before and after.)


**Ohayou!**

**My second Fanfic in English! This time it is a Inazuma Eleven Fanfic. I don't own anything and rude people are not welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The summer-vacation is over and it's time for me to go to my new school. When I'm arrived, I can't find my class and the bell did already go. A boy is running through the halls. He has blue hair and brown eyes. I ask him where I can find my class. He says that we are in the same class, so we hurry to the classroom. I told him I was late because I wanted to see the last episode of the anime I was watching. He asks the name of the anime and I told him it was Inazuma Eleven. The teacher is really nice, cause she's not gonna punish us for being late, even when the boy knows his way around here. He says I must introduce myself to the class.

'I'm Louise and I'm 15 years old.'

After I said that, I go sit next to the boy I just met. 'My name is Kazemaru' He says to me.

_- Next morning (Tuesday) -_

I sit on my chair when Kazmaru is coming. When I look better, I see he has a broken leg and walks with crutches. He tells me that he is in the soccer team and they have a match on Friday. There is no one who can take over his place at the field. He asks if I can help find someone. So we go first say it to the others of the team and they ask to my surprise, if can play soccer. 'I only play for fun, so I'm not good enough.' I say shy.

'Of course you are good enough!' The captain yells like I cursed someone.

'If you only stand there, it's good enough.' a boy with weird glasses says.

'Ya, we just need eleven players, or we are not allowed to play.' Kazemaru says.

'I'm not good at things like that, there are too many people looking.' Now I'm afraid.

'Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease!' Kazemaru says with big eyes.

'Now I can't say no anymore! And thanks Kazemaru!'

'Sakka yarouze!' I don't have to say who that said, do I?

They give me a new soccer uniform, and I go practice. Endou is standing in the goal and I must shoot a ball in the goal, to let them see how my shots are. I put the ball on the ground and walk backwards, run to the bal and shoot! My ball is powerful but Endou can stop it. After some more shoots, there is one that is powerful enough to push Endou away and to score! Endou find it a good shot, so I do some more and score again. Then I must practice my passes with the others so I can play the ball back to them in the match. That did go also very well.

Practice is over and they are actually impressed how good it go. So am I! I walk to Kazemaru and we go home now, it's almost dinner time.

'Onee-chan!' Suzume, my little sister yells.

'Ohayou, Suzu-chan' I say when I hug her.

'Why are you so late, onee-chan?'

'I had practice, I'm in the soccer team a little while.'

'Sugoi! I want that too, we have practiced a lot in the summer-vacation, and I'm really good now, right?'

'Of course, you are.' I say, while I thought that she actually sucks! But I can't say that to her, cause the fact she is 8 years old.

_- The match (Friday) –_

'I'm really nervous.' I thought out loud.

'Dijoubu!' Kazemaru says when he heard me.

'Easy for you to say, you don't have to do this!'

'_**I'm **_the one here who can't walk! So don't be jealous!'

'Anyway, you must go sit there, the game is about to begin.' We all take our place at the field, I'm a midfielder. Everyone is running and passing the ball. When the first half ends, everyone is exhausted. The score is 5 – 3, and not for us! They were just too fast, we couldn't track them. I hear that the second half is about to begin, so we run up the field. I think I'm going to try my… 'Minna, sakka yarouze!' Endou yells.

'Louise-chan!' Fubuki yells while passing to me. I'm in front of the goal, and Kidou-kun yells, I must pass to him. I won't, cause I have my secret weapon, a hissatsu. Nobody knows I can do that, and that's the fun of it. I jump in the air and do a triple salto backwards. There's coming water around my leg and when I shoot, there comes a girl, made of water, who makes flikflaks. The keeper from the other team want to use a hissatsu, but is too late and my shot goes in. The public is yelling, cause I made the winning shot! Yes, you're right, WE WON! But… everyone from my team is just staring at me like I did something unexpected… oh… wait… _**I did**_ something unexpected!

'Sugoi!' Kazemaru yells as first.

'Why didn't you say, you could do a hissatsu!?' Midorikawa asks.

'You didn't ask' I say calm.

'But… but, we wanna know that! If you said you can use a hissatsu we could give you a change to shoot earlier!' Hiroto says angry.

'I just didn't want to tell you!' I yell back. And I leave angry towards the girls changing-room.

_- The riverbank (Saturday) –_

I sit down on the bench and look at my little sister who is playing soccer with her friends. 'Ohayou' I hear a voice behind me, noticing it was Hiroto. I don't say something back, cause he made me angry, yesterday.

'Are you still angry?'

'Yes, why shouldn't I?' He sits next to me now.

'Sorry for yesterday, it was a really good shot and I just said it without thinking.'

'It's ok. I had to say it earlier. Anyway, why are you here?'

'To look for you and your parents said you might be here, but why are you here?'

'I just came with my little sister, Suzume. She is the girl with those pink ribbons in her hair.' I say while point to Suzu-chan. I look at my watch.

'We have to go. Suzu-chan, are you coming!' She looks up and runs towards us.

'Who is this onee-chan?' She asks me.

'This is one of the teammates, I play with.'

'What's your name?'

'My name is Hiroto and you are?'

'I'm Suzume.'

'We must go, goodbye!' I say and walk away.

_- Some weeks later – _

I sit in class and Kazemaru comes near me, and I see he can walk again. 'Ohayou, Kazemaru' I say.

'Can you play soccer again?'

'Yes!' He says happily.

'So, I don't have to play anymore?'

'Of course still must play, you're a part of the team now!' He yelled like it's very important.

'Help!? I'm scared now.'

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's bad written, but English is not my first language, so there are probable many writing mistakes. So again don't be rude in the comments.**


End file.
